


Обречённые

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, M/M, Parallel Universes, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Уже месяц он видел странные сны.





	Обречённые

В последнее время Рубику снились странные сны. Очень яркие, часто — подробно детализированные. О разных мирах, в которых он никогда не был (а может, и их самих не было?), с разными сюжетами, но все их объединяло кое-что. Одна неизменная деталь. В силу своего неутомимого любопытства маг упорно пытался разгадать эти сновидения. Часами он сидел в библиотеках, пролистывал сотни страниц — и всё тщетно. Сведений было крайне мало, и все они — обрывочны. Ни одна книга не давала исчерпывающего ответа на вопрос:

_«Почему я постоянно встречаю его?..»_

— Хах! С каких пор ты интересуешься псевдонауками? Я был лучшего мнения о тебе.

«Стоило только вспомнить!» — Рубик скорчил под маской недовольную гримасу, отрываясь от чтения очередного сонника. Инвокер стоял позади него, на фоне бушующего за окном ветра и мрачных серых облаков. Рубик сидел за столом лицом к дверям книжного зала, но не видел, как Инвокер зашёл. Он сразу понял, в чём дело.

— Давно ты следишь за мной? — спросил он, рывком развернувшись на стуле.

— Только пришёл, — со скучающим видом ответил Инвокер.

— Врёшь! — быстро возразил Рубик, и его зелёные глаза, горевшие приглушенным стёклами светом, сощурились, явно от ехидной улыбки.

— Докажи, — Инвокер оставался безразличным.

— Слишком холодно здесь было последние два часа.

— Лишь твоё субъективное ощущение, которое ничего не показывает. — Голос Инвокера всё ещё звучал невозмутимо, но по мимолётной перемене в лице Рубик заметил смущение — от того его глаза стали ещё хитрее. Инвокер же перевёл тему:

— Что ты пытаешься найти?

Рубик несколько помрачнел. Оглянувшись на сомнительную книгу снов — сомнительную потому, что писал её, по всей видимости, простой человек, возомнивший себя магом и провидцем — он спросил:

— Ты веришь в существование других миров?

— Предпочитаю знать, а не верить.

— Тогда… ты не знаешь, существуют ли они?

— Конечно же существуют. Что с тобой? О Семи Мирах ныне даже крипам известно.

— Это не совсем то… — Рубик устало положил подбородок на изголовье стула. — Скорее, подходящим определением тут будет «параллельные миры».

Инвокер с недоумением посмотрел на него.

— И ты ищешь информацию о параллельных мирах в человеческих сонниках?

— Нет. Я просто в отчаянии — я всё уже прочитал, что мог. И до сих пор я не понимаю, почему ко мне приходят эти странные сны.

Даже сквозь толстое оконное стекло было слышно, как ветер жалобно завыл; тонкое деревце напряжённо согнулось под напором воздуха. Инвокер сделал пару шагов от окна к Рубику.

— Как давно?.. — спросил он.

— Около месяца, — вздохнул Рубик.

— Ты молчал всё это время. — Инвокер выдвинул второй стул из-за стола и сел рядом.

— Потому что я надеялся, что в этом нет проблемы. — В этот момент зелёное пламя в глазах Великого Мага будто бы стало ярче — впрочем, сквозь стёкла маски разглядеть это наверняка не получалось. — Но я всё больше убеждаюсь: это неспроста.

— Ты мог спросить об этом у Атропоса, например, — предложил Инвокер.

— Он не знает, в чём дело, — покачал головой Рубик. — Его область познаний — глубинные страхи и ночные кошмары, которые он сам и вызывает. То, что вижу я, больше похоже на путешествия во времени и пространстве. Каждую ночь я словно проживаю новую жизнь. И каждая жизнь заканчивается одинаково.

Он повернулся к столу, и их с Инвокером взгляды встретились.

— И как же? — спросил Арсенальный Маг.

— Я встречаю тебя, и между нами что-нибудь происходит.

Сначала Инвокер удивлённо вскинул брови, но в следующий миг с торжествующим видом заявил:

— Да ты ведь одержим мной, я давно это знаю.

— Кто тобой одержим, так это ты сам, Карл! — усмехнулся Рубик. Инвокер, однако, не улыбнулся в ответ; вместо того он неожиданно вздрогнул.

— Я говорил тебе своё прошлое имя?.. — с подозрением спросил он. Рубик растерялся.

— Не-е-ет… — протянул он. — Я… видел это во сне.

Если прежде Инвокер слушал Рубика со скепсисом, то теперь он по-настоящему заинтересовался. Не спуская глаз с Великого Мага, он нашёл его руку, покоившуюся на столе, накрыл её своей ладонью и серьёзно сказал:

— Расскажи мне.

— Хорошо! — хотя лица Рубика не было видно, Инвокер чувствовал, что тот слабо улыбнулся. Великий Маг начал свой рассказ.

Они были злейшими врагами. Они были лучшими друзьями. Они сражались — то по разную сторону баррикад, то на одной стороне. Инвокер умирал — то множество раз, возрождаясь с победным хохотом, то один раз и навсегда. На руках Рубика… или от его рук. И Рубик тоже умирал — а после смерти просыпался в своей реальности.

Они были несмышлёными юнцами и старейшими мудрецами в мире. Обычными смертными и великими магами, как сейчас. Жили в городах будущего и прошлого, во времена господства машин и в «тёмные века». В мире, где магии никогда не существовало, как бы в то ни хотелось верить, и в мире, где магия значила абсолютно всё.

Они писали странную музыку и часами рассуждали о природе звука. Зачитывались книгами, а затем издавали свои. Становились добровольцами в космической армии и воевали за далёкую планету. Искали друг друга намеренно, добираясь чуть не до края Вселенной, или сталкивались случайно в каком-нибудь коридоре.

Иногда между ними словно пробегала искра, и они понимали друг друга с самого начала, иногда они препирались и спорили целую вечность, едва ли соглашаясь в чём-либо. Рубик был демоном — Инвокер был экзорцистом. Инвокер был древним вампиром, от своей неутолимой жажды убившим весь город — Рубик вёл охоту на него. Или наоборот.

«Прими это за большой комплимент — ты достоин умереть от меча величайшего воина». Хладнокровным ударом сабли один пронзал другого — и глаза поражённого блёкли, а тело падало на сырую землю.

«Должен признать, ты даже страннее, чем показался сначала». С этими словами Инвокер обращался к Рубику, когда тот зачем-то пытался догнать его на улице.

«Я всё верну… но с одним условием». Пока Рубик копался в сумке, а Инвокер напряжённо следил за ним, некая рыжая девушка сквозь дождь кричала им что-то. Наверное, ту вещь не нужно было отдавать.

«Для кого этот кофе?» Эксцентричный кофевар расплылся в улыбке до ушей. Посетитель, обладавший не менее необычным видом, с недоверием посмотрел на него. «Для Карла».

«Твоё имя слышится во всей Галактике. Встретиться, наконец, с тобой в бою — большая честь для меня». А затем их неведомые оружия, подобные тем, что собирал Тинкер, соприкасались в дикой битве. «Ты прав. Сражаться со мной — это высшая честь для любого».

«И давно ты на стороне Света?» Один из тех снов, где они оба почти такие же, как в реальности. Они были в лесу; солнце падало лучами на них сквозь деревья. Рубик был без маски, однако его глаза не горели. Они всё ещё были зелёными, но по-человечески. «Думаю, что всегда был».

Инвокер слушал предельно внимательно — было так интересно, что он не замечал течения времени. Между тем, кошмарный ветер давно унялся, и за окном начинало темнеть. Все эти истории казались невозможными, но в то же время такими живыми и… реальными. Что-то смутно отзывалось в его подсознании, и он понимал: _это было._ Где-нибудь, когда-нибудь, в этой реальности или другой, но было. «Но как это всё могло произойти?..»

— А сегодня, — произнёс Рубик, явно близясь к завершению повествования, — я был на автобусной остановке.

— Стой… — прервал его Инвокер. — Ав-то-бус?..

По лицу мага было понятно, что он впервые слышал это слово. На самом деле, очень многое и до этого было непонятно Инвокеру (что он сначала признавал с неохотой, но потом обыкновенное любопытство перевесило гордыню), но Рубик старался подбирать знакомые слова для незнакомых вещей. Здесь же Великий Маг забылся. И он с готовностью объяснил:

— Это такая… механическая карета для множества человек. Она может перевозить быстрее, чем лошадь, но медленнее, чем свиток телепортации.

— Хм… теперь понимаю, — кивнул Инвокер, и Рубик продолжил:

— На остановке я встретил тебя и отчего-то я знал, что тебя там быть не могло. Как будто ты был плодом воображения. Тем не менее, ты подошёл ко мне, и мы говорили, словно старые приятели. А потом ты попросил меня ударить тебя посильнее. Я это сделал. И ты ударил меня в ответ. И завязалась драка, которая, впрочем, почему-то только веселила нас.

— Ну, это уже слишком! — отмахнулся Инвокер. Рубик с усмешкой ответил:

— Я знаю. Я бы тоже не стал драться на кулаках.

Арсенальный Маг задумался ненадолго, а затем произнёс:

— Слушай… когда ты говорил об этом всём, у меня было чувство, словно всё это — реально, хотя этого не могло быть в моей жизни.

— Вот! И у меня так! — оживился Рубик.

— Я знаю одну теорию, — вспомнил Инвокер. — Она популярна среди обычных людей, поэтому я никогда не воспринимал её всерьёз: якобы, все возможные варианты развития событий существуют в одном времени, параллельно друг с другом, и таким образом, существуют и разные версии нас самих…

— И когда у нас появляется ощущение дежа вю, мы на самом деле вспоминаем что-то из своей другой жизни, — закончил Рубик.

— Судя по тому, сколько своих жизней ты видел во снах — ты просто обречён встречаться со мной, — заявил Арсенальный Маг, едва скрывая некую гордость.

— Как и ты, — ни капли не смутился Рубик.

Его собеседник встал со стула и, лениво потянувшись, неспешным шагом прошёл по направлению к книжным стеллажам.

— Здесь точно такого нет, — произнёс он, скептически осматривая их содержимое. — Тема параллельных вселенных мало изучена. Сложно найти достойные материалы по ней.

— А то я не знаю! — с досадой воскликнул Рубик и подошёл к Инвокеру. — Я везде был, я всё пересмотрел…

— Не будь так уверен, — усмехнулся Инвокер. — Вряд ли ты в _этом_ мире видел больше меня.

— Я бы поспорил, — Рубик сложил руки, — но сейчас я готов в это поверить.

— Что ж, — победно заявил Арсенальный Маг, — я покажу тебе, где находятся настоящие знания. Я и сам желаю добраться до истины.

— Хм-м-м-м… — Рубик вдруг забеспокоился. Инвокер вопросительно покосился на него, и тот весьма эмоционально выдал:

— А что, если выяснится, что мы — лишь одни из своих копий, живущих во Вселенной? И, например, мой оригинал — это какой-нибудь глупый несносный мальчишка из человеческого мира, и сейчас он играет во дворе своего дома с палками и камнями?!

Великий Маг, кажется, был крайне возмущён этой мыслью. Инвокер сначала промолчал, обдумывая сказанное, а затем у него вырвался низкий утробный хохот.

— Ты, как всегда, крайне точен в описании себя, Рубик, — сказал он сквозь смех, за что получил полный укоризны взгляд. Маг успокоился и добавил: — Лично у меня нет оснований считать себя ненастоящим. А ты…

Инвокер повернулся и протянул ладонь к лицу Рубика. Слегка помедлив, он дотронулся всей рукой до его скулы.

— Что я? — с любопытством спросил Рубик, пробегая пальцами по руке Инвокера.

Тот же решительно поднёс вторую руку и медленным, аккуратным движением, попутно проведя ладонями по волосам Рубика, снял маску. Её обладатель тут же забрал вещь в свои руки.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что это пламя может быть подделкой? — сказал Инвокер, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

Белое потустороннее свечение его собственного взгляда столкнулось и вступило в немедленную связь с зелёным огнём Рубика. Такие глаза были следствием неизбежных изменений от магии. Так ты видишь больше и лучше. Так все с первых секунд встречи узнают о твоей силе.

Рубик расплылся в коварной улыбке, слегка даже похожей на оскал, и это мгновенно выдало таившуюся в нём безжалостность и непобедимость. Если бы другие видели его таким чаще — они бы трепетали. Они бы боялись перейти ему дорогу, сказать что-то лишнее. Но это не относилось к Инвокеру.

«Я ведь и сам такой», — подумал он, отвечая Великому Магу тем же полу-оскалом и наклоняясь к нему ближе.

Без спешки, почти осторожно он накрыл его тонкие губы своими. Рубик тут же захватил Инвокера в объятия и притянул к себе. В его голове возникла уверенная мысль.

_«Это пламя — самое настоящее из всех»._


End file.
